the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crescent Wolf Pack
The Crescent Wolf Pack, also referred to as the Royal Wolf Clan, is a pack of Evolved werewolves native to Meridian. and its surrounding area, the Bayou. The Crescent Pack is comprised of several werewolf bloodlines. The most notable, the Marshall Family and The Deveraux Family, are considered werewolf royalty. History Danielle reveals that in 500 A.D., that the origins of the Crescent Wolf Pack, as well as the werewolf species, was the result of the Werewolf Curse, cast by a powerful witch on her Native American tribe of witches that attempted to kill her. Conflict between Werewolves and Vampires resulted in Marcel placing a curse on the clan. The Crescent Curse results in members being human only during the Full Moon. They remain in wolf form for the remainder of the month. Internal clan fighting weakened the pack and allowed vampires to get the upper hand. Jackson believes if the clan was united they would have defeated the vampires. The ruling families planned to reunite the clan by arranging the marriage of their children Jackson and Victoria. Victoria notices a werewolf by the pool. It is later to be revealed the wolf is actually Jackson. Jackson makes a second appearance aving Victoria from witches sent by Agnes. Victoria goes back to the bayou with Paris, hoping for answers on her guardian wolf. Victoria is kidnapped by Tyler. Tyler uses the blood of Victoria and her baby to make a hybrid. The hybrid appears to be sired to Victoria until Tyler kills him. Victoria escapes and is found by Christopher. Victoria discovers a bible which someone left for her to find; it contains Victoria's family tree. Through this family tree, Victoria discovers that her birth name is Andrea Marshall. Victoria learns that her mysterious savior's name is Eve and she is part of the same werewolf bloodline as Victoria. Eve tells Victoria about how their pack was killed by Marcel and the surviving descendants were cursed to be in their werewolf forms for most of the time and only turn into their human forms on the night of a full moon. Matthew orders the vampires to kill the werewolves in the bayou, Victoria's family, much to her protest. Christopher and Paris come to take her away from Matthew, but she insists that they save the werewolves in danger. Victoria confronts Matthew about him ordering the killing of her family. Matthew points out that they have not been any good for her, that they abandoned her and that he is trying to keep her safe; by killing the werewolves the vampires will have less desire to kill her. Paris takes Victoria to the plantation house to keep her safe from witches. When they arrive, she informs Paris that she is going to host a party and invite the crescent werewolves, since it is the full moon, the wolves will turn human for the night and she would be able to connect with her family. She meets Jackson, the wolf who has been watching and protecting her. She learns that Jackson was from the same people as her parents, but not from the same bloodline, and they wanted to make an arranged marriage between Victoria and Jackson. During this time, Oliver lures Paris into a trap on the promise the curse would broken. It is revealed the curse was cast by Céleste. Celeste cast the spell while possessing a member of the Deveraux Family. As a result, Victoria kidnaps Celeste for questioning. 1919 flashback Matthew and Christopher are celebrating with Lana. The trio have formed a lucrative business alliance. Lana ultimately meets her end at the hands of Mikael. Mikael vowed to kill everyone who knew the name NiMatthew. Victoria and Eve force Celeste to produce a cure for the curse placed on the clan. Christopher initially stole the cure from Victoria believing it was a trick by Celeste. Convinced the cure was authentic, Christopher later returned it to Victoria. Victoria walks away with the cure, awaiting the next full moon to free the clan of the curse. The crescent wolves are left out of the peace treaty with the other factions and Victoria eventually convinces Christopher to include them on the peace treaty, but Jackson is in league with Matthew to wear moonlight rings which they can draw on the power of their werewolf forms without turning as they plan to be superiors to the humans, vampires and witches of New Orleans. Oliver officially sides with the Guerrera Family, forever straining his relationship with Jackson and the pack. The Pack officially strike up an alliance with The Guerrears pack leaving Victoria an outcast as she's a newborn hybrid associated with the Mikealsons. Victoria plans to liberate the pack from the Guerrera wolves and plans to do so by killing the head of the family, Francesca Guerrera. Victoria discovers there's actual malevolent spirit behind the darker side of her family's secret. The evil spirit known as the Hollow was shown to have a Crescent Wolf's birthmark on its left shoulder while taking over the body of the vampire Sofya Voronova. Alphas & Luna’s * Lana † * Christian Marshall & Elizabeth Marshall * Richard Xavier Dumas † * Oliver † * Jackson * Victoria Members * Aiden † * Eve † * Charlie Winchester * Isabelle Mikaelson * Jerick † * Kurt * Lara † * Nick * Lisina † * Henry Benoit † * Many Unknown members Category:Werewolves Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Evolved Werewolves Category:Werewolf Packs Category:Hybrids Category:Groups